In the display technical field, an Advanced Super Dimension Switch (ADS) technique may improve picture quality of a thin film transistor-liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) product. It has advantages of high definition, high transmissivity, low power consumption, wide viewing angle, high aperture ratio, low chromatic aberration, and no push Mura. Therefore, such technique is widely used in various display products. The ADS technique is a core technique for having a flat electric field and a wide viewing angle, that is, a multi-dimensional electric field is formed by an electric field produced by edges of slit electrodes in the same panel and an electric field produced between a slit electrode layer and a plate electrical layer, so that all orientation liquid crystal molecules between slit electrodes in a liquid crystal cell and over the electrodes may result in a rotation, so as to improve the operation efficiency of the liquid crystal and increase the transmissivity. The ADS technique may improve the picture quality of a TFT-LCD product. A triple field switching (TFS) mode reflects the improvement on the ADS technique; it has the advantages of small pixel capacitance and high transmissivity. The TFS mode may be regarded as a New ADS mode. Within the pixel regions in the TFS mode, any one pixel region is formed by intersection of a gate line and two data lines, which is a 1G2D structure. In normal conditions, the data lines in the pixel region is coupled to a source electrode; a driving circuit applies a voltage to the data lines; and the data lines transfer signals to a pixel electrodes via a TFT switch. However, as for the array substrate in the new TFS mode, two data lines generate coupling capacitance with pixel electrode respectively. For two data lines having the same voltage, the coupling capacitance between the data lines and the pixel electrodes is a sum of the coupling capacitance between one of the two data lines and the pixel electrode plus the coupling capacitance between the other data line and the pixel electrode. Since there are coupling capacitances, the signal transmitted to the pixel electrode by the data lines has a certain delay, so that picture display has a problem.